The Vamp 2: Pleasant Surprises
by MaiYoung
Summary: This is the sequel to The Vamp. Three years later, Harry is 20. harry/draco/occ ship.
1. Chapter 1

The Vamp 2: Pleasant Surprises

**The Vamp 2: Pleasant Surprises**

**Chapter One: The Wedding**

It had been three years since Harry had moved in to Malfoy Manor, three years since Hogwarts, three years since he had defeated Voldermort, and three years since he'd been turned. Well, give or take a couple months. Harry must have been the happiest he'd ever been. Well, the happiest he'd been since he found out he was a wizard anyway. He was getting married to his soul mate, right at this moment. It was the most beautiful handfasting ceremony he'd ever seen, and it was his.

Draco was smiling, looking straight into Harry's eyes. He was so happy they were finally getting married. It was beautiful. Harry was beautiful. He was wearing rather simple dress robes, which were grey like Draco's eyes with green ribbon trim. Draco was wearing the opposite; green like Harry's eyes, with silver grey trim. They had chosen the gardens at the manor for this, and spells had been cast so all of the flowers were blooming.

It was October 31st. Draco and Harry had decided upon that day as a show of respect to Harry's parents. Harry had said that the day when the veil was at it's thinnest would be the best time to do it. Then his parents could be there, along with Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Sirius, the Weasly twin who had fallen, and Severus. Draco had been happy Harry was willing to have Severus there, especially after all that had happened.

Although, this ceremony was a little bit larger than they had expected. All of the people who had fought on the side of light were there, whether they were dead or alive. Thing was, they all looked rather solid. Draco had never known that Harry had the power to bring back the dead; he didn't even think it was possible. Blaise was his best man and Ron was Harry's. Minerva had taken the place of High Priestess. Draco looked down, his hand and Harry's were tied with two beautiful ribbons. It was time. They turned, kissed, and as one, they jumped over the broomstick. There were loud cheers, and then the ceremony was over.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

They were at the Reception now. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning already. They were having the time of their lives. Harry and Draco were together, hugging their dead friends and family goodbye. Harry was sad they had to go, but understood.

He hugged his mother first, and kissed her on the cheek. Lilly pulled Draco in to join their hug. Draco kissed her on the cheek as well. Lilly smiled.

"Congratulations boys. I couldn't have asked for better." Then she kissed them both on their foreheads, smiled, and disappeared.

Harry hugged his dad next. Draco was pulled into that hug as well. James smiled and turned into his Animagus form, before disappearing as well.

Harry and Draco both hugged Severus at the same time. Harry spoke first,

"Thank you Severus, thank you for helping me through it all. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for caring about my mother enough to change sides all those years ago. And… I'm sorry I was such a pain at school." Harry finished with a smile. Severus laughed at that; which was a foreign sound to Harry, and then he turned to Draco.

"I love you Draco, I'm sorry I wasn't around after the war. It should have been me who explained this all to you." Draco's godfather told him.

"I love you too. And don't worry about it ok? Regrets only hold you back." Draco smiled again, and Severus became a ghost again, before returning the smile and disappearing as well.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. He was gripping Draco's hand tightly, and pulled him over.

"Albus… why didn't you tell me what would have to happen for me to win? Why didn't you tell me Severus had to kill you? Until I spoke to your portrait I thought he was evil. I thought Draco had wanted to kill you. Why didn't you tell me before you died that Snape was trying to protect us both?" Harry asked sounding like he was ready to cry.

"Because Harry, you needed to find out yourself. The same reason I didn't tell you that you would have to die to kill Voldermort. I thought you would think I was on the other side, and no longer trust me. I'm sorry this all had to happen to you, but you seem to have found the light at the end of the tunnel." He finished looking at Draco and smiling. They all hugged, and Dumbledore spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Congratulations!" and Dumbledore disappeared.

They both turned to Lupin and Tonks next.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry they wouldn't let me take Teddy. I hope he'll be happy with Ron and Hermione." Harry apologized to them looking sad. They smiled at him.

"Its ok Harry, the ministry has strange rules when it comes to vampires, especially gay vampires. They have strange rules when it comes to werewolves as well." Remus responded calmly. Assuring Harry it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sure Hermione and Ron will take good care of him. Unless they change the laws to allow him back to you." Tonks added smiling suspiciously. They all laughed and hugged, and the two disappeared.

That meant there were only two people left. Harry turned to the Weasly twin, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I got you killed." He apologized.

"Its ok mate, I don't know what I would have done aside from get into trouble after the war anyway." He smiled and laughed. He hugged Draco,

"Glad you're the one who got Harry. My little sis just wouldn't have been able to handle him," he laughed.

"Um…thanks," Draco replied. The twin laughed again and disappeared.

Harry turned to Sirius. Draco saw someone on the other side of the room that he had to talk to.

"Hello Sirius. Thank you for coming to the ceremony." Draco told him.

"No problem. Harry deserves to be happy, and I got to catch up with everyone. Would you mind if I talked to Harry privately for a moment?" he replied. Draco smiled; he was just trying to think of a way to go talk to the woman on the other side of the room.

"No problem. I'll leave you two to chat." He hugged Sirius, smiled at Harry, and began to walk across the room.

Pansy was sitting at a table in the corner, with Blaise of all people. So this is why Blaise wasn't telling him who he was bringing. Draco walked over to their table.

"So, is this who you brought with you?" he asked Blaise, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes drake, she's been trying to speak with you since Hogwarts. Problem is, you seem to have extremely good security. No-one in slytherin has been able to talk to you but me." Blaise answered adding,

"I'll leave you two to talk." And he stood up to walk away.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about then." Draco spoke angrily.

"Draco, I have something to ask you, and something to tell you. I don't know how you'll feel about either part." Pansy answered nervously.

"What are you on about pansy. Spit it out." Draco replied annoyed.

"Its hard for me to tell you. I haven't seen you in three years!" pansy sighed, but continued.

"Draco, after I left Hogwarts I found out I was pregnant. I was sure she wasn't yours, but when she was born, I knew otherwise. Draco you have a daughter. We have a daughter." Draco looked at her angrily for a moment, thinking.

"Your ploy to get me back isn't going to work Pans. I'm happy with Harry, and I would never leave him." He ended the conversation, got up from his chair, and left sounding annoyed. He didn't believe her, so he chose not to tell Harry.

He was walking across the hall towards Harry, and he realized he probably still looked annoyed. He took a deep breath, and forced a small smile. Harry hugged Sirius, Sirius turned into his Animagus, and then he disappeared. Now that everyone dead was gone, they chose to start mingling with their still live friends, and dance again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Though I would love to own them… the majority of the characters in this story are not mine

**Disclaimer:** Though I _would_ love to own them… the majority of the characters in this story are not mine. I do own **one** character, and I own the plot line, but the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. After all, this **_is_** a **_fan_** fic. (Love you J.K.R.!)

**Chapter Two: The Truth **

It was three weeks later. Harry and Draco came back from their honeymoon the night before. Draco had to work today and that was the only reason they had come back. It had been the most blissful three weeks Harry had experienced so far. But now Draco was back at work. Harry and Draco had chosen to hyphenate their names, as neither could decide which they liked better. So, Harry Potter-Malfoy was sitting in the study, reading a journal that had belonged to his dad.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Harry had fallen asleep in his chair, and was awoken by an urgent pounding on the side door. He sat up startled, and looked at the clock, then the foe glass. It was four thirty; he had been asleep for nearly two hours. The foe glass didn't show anyone on its surface, so Harry stood up, and made his way to the door.

When he got to the door, he saw a woman standing there, her head covered with the hood on her cloak. She was wearing a Slytherin teacher's cloak, and Harry wondered who she was.

"Can I help you?" he asked calmly. She looked up at him, and Harry's jaw dropped.

Pansy Parkinson stood there looking at him questioningly.

"Can I come in?" she asked nervously. Harry stepped aside and let her through closing the door behind her.

"What brings you here?" he asked clearly concerned. Pansy paused for a moment before answering,

"I need to tell you something. Draco didn't believe me when I told him at your wedding. But you need to know as well."

She looked at Harry begging him to let her continue. He just raised his eyebrow. He felt like something bad had happened, but he didn't know what it was. Pansy continued,

"Harry, I have been trying to get a hold of Draco since we left school. When we were still at school, he and I were in a relationship. After school when I got home, I found out I was pregnant. At first I didn't think it was Draco's child, but when she was born I knew she was. The law-"

Harry cut her off before she could finish. He had been growing angrier and angrier at every word. He had also felt hurt that if she was telling the truth, Draco didn't tell him. Of course, the part of him that trusted Draco won out.

"Get out." He growled.

"But Harry I-" he cut her off again.

"GET OUT!" he yelled at her this time. A tear slid down her cheek, but she nodded, and turned away. She paused at the door and placed something on the table next to her. Another tear escaped, she opened the door and left. Harry slammed the door behind her.

He turned to see what she had set on the table. He felt his heart break. There was a picture lying there. A young girl was waving at the camera, with the caption:

_Daddy, _

_I hope I can meet you soon. _

_Love, _

_Bella._

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that the girl belonged to Draco. She had long blonde hair; the exact shade of Draco's, extremely pale, freckle less skin; just like Draco's, a small frame, even for someone so young; just like Draco, and her eyes… She definitely had Draco's eyes. Harry leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, still holding the picture.

He must have passed out, because the next thing he knew, Draco was shaking him and calling to him.

"Harry… Harry! Wake up!" Draco sounded really concerned. Harry opened his eyes to see Draco was crying. He remembered why he was on the floor to begin with, and he glared at Draco. He shoved the photo into his hand. Draco looked at him questioningly.

"Pansy was here." Harry said angrily. Draco looked startled, and he quickly looked down at the picture in his hand. His face turned even paler, and he looked like he was going to be sick, right before he fell to the floor unconscious.

Harry wasn't angry anymore. He knew by Draco's reaction, that Draco truly didn't know, or hadn't believed it. Harry picked him up gently, and carried him to their bedroom. He laid him on the bed, and sighed. He then remembered what pansy had been trying to say. She said 'The law-' before Harry had cut her off. Harry turned white. What had she meant? What was she going to say? Harry decided he should go to the library and find out. He stood up from beside Draco, and left the room.

When he got to the library, he realized he didn't know what he was looking for. He thought for a moment, and decided that a book of magical laws would be the best place to start. He walked over to the nearest elaborately carved shelf, and found what he was looking for. **_Magical Laws: The Constantly Revised Edition_**_. _Harry smiled; he still thought that books that edited themselves seemed strange.

He took the book, which must have weighed more than 5 stone, over to the table and sat down. He opened the book to the index.

_**Use of magic in the presence of muggles**_

_**use of curses**_

_**Werewolf rights**_

_**Vampire laws**_

_**Animagus laws**_

There it was. Vampire laws. He turned to the fourth section, and began to read. He flipped through page after page, and when there were only two pages left, he found what he was looking for_. _

'**_Though many laws are much different when vampire children are involved. In the case of one human parent, and one vampire, if the parents choose to separate, the child in question must live with their vampire parent, so they can be taught to control their urges..."_**

Harry's jaw dropped. He hadn't been expecting that. But if Draco didn't want her, what would happen to his daughter? He stood up, and went to get some air. He had a lot of thinking to do.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Harry opened the door, and walked into the gardens. It was cold now. After all, it _was_ November. He started to walk, closing the door behind him. What was he going to do? He wanted a child, he'd wanted to take Teddy Lupin after his parents had died, but the minister had kindly pointed out that he wasn't fit to be a parent. Harry thought that it had mostly just been the Minister's prejudices against gay people, and not so much because he was a vampire. Harry sighed.

He knew that had it been his choice, he would take Bella in without a second thought. He was worried that Draco might not want her, and he didn't want her to have to live without her dad. Harry realized that he was going to have to talk to Draco, and find out how he felt about it. So he started to walk back to the door, and he headed to their room to see if Draco had woken up yet. He wasn't sure what he would say, but he knew he had to try.

Draco was still out cold when Harry came back in. He looked so peaceful, he was breathing deeply and evenly. All the stress that had shown on his face was gone; it looked to Harry like he was even smiling.

Harry was starting to get worried, so he sat down beside his love, and planted a light kiss on the sun mark; just like his, that he had on his forehead.

Draco breathed deeply and opened his eyes. He was looking into Harry's eyes confused, and then he looked away. He remembered what had happened earlier.

"Do you remember what happened downstairs earlier?" Harry asked him.

("Yes. I remember.") Draco thought looking away again.

("Well? Do you know what this means?") Harry asked him cautiously.

("What do you mean?") Draco asked him in kind, clearly confused.

Harry sighed. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to. I mean, how do you tell your husband that he has no choice but to take in the daughter he might not even want?

"Draco, do you know about the laws relating to vampire children?" Harry asked aloud. There was a long pause. Draco was deep in thought, confusion showing on his face.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't know what you are talking about," he replied apologetically. Harry was hoping he would have known the laws, but now he had to go to plan B.

"Okay, I guess I should start by asking you how you feel about having a daughter." Harry said, implying the question.

("I wish I would have known before…") Draco said in his mind.

"I don't know how I feel about it." He finished out loud.

"Draco, do you want your daughter?" Harry asked sincerely.

Draco was startled by the question. He definitely wanted his daughter; he didn't want her to live with Pansy, when clearly Pansy wouldn't be able to help her with her urges.

"Of course I do." He replied honestly. Harry was smiling.

("Good, because the laws say that she has to live with her vampire parent. I was worried that you didn't want her.") Harry finished looking rather sad.

("But how do you feel about it Harry?") Draco asked him.

("I've wanted a child for a long time now. I was Teddy's godfather you know, and when they told me I couldn't take him because I wasn't fit to be a parent…") he let a tear fall, and shut his eyes.

("Why didn't you tell me? We could have found a way…") Draco told him, brushing the tear away with his thumb. Harry took a deep breath and calmed down.

"We have to call Pansy." Harry spoke, avoiding the question. Draco nodded, and they went to the fire to call for her.

Pansy had answered them moments after they had called for her. She stepped through the fireplace about five minutes later, wearing her teaching robes.

"Please sit down Pansy. We have a lot to talk about." Harry said indicating the table to her left. She calmly sat down.

" I'm sorry I didn't believe you Pans." Draco apologized.

"I didn't know if you would believe me. I didn't bring the picture to the wedding. It took me too long to talk to you." she told him, looking down sadly.

"Pansy, are you all right?" Harry asked her, genuinely worried.

"No, I don't believe I am." She paused, turned to Draco and started to explain.

"I knew I would have to give her up when she was born. Laws are laws, and we weren't together anymore. I tried to find you as soon as I found out, but I couldn't find you, and I fell in love with Bella, I never wanted to let her go. It started to hurt more and more; the concept of having to give her up. But she's almost three now. And I know I can't help her when the hunger starts." Pansy said, tears falling even more.

"I gave her your last name you know, she's a Malfoy, not a Parkinson. Bella Donna Malfoy. But I guess she's Potter-Malfoy now." She looked at Draco again.

"Pans… I'm sorry." He replied, and hugged her close. There was a pause, and then she hugged him back, crying.

"Would you like some tea?" Harry asked, trying to make her more comfortable.

"That would be nice, thank you Harry." Pansy replied, letting her tears subside. Harry waved his hand at the table, and a pot of tea with three china mugs appeared in the centre. Harry sat down as well, and they began to catch up.

-- -- - - -- -- - - - -

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait. I'm still not finished… But I think I'm close enough that I can post this. It almost hurts to post it unfinished, but I'm almost there. I was struck by a really interesting idea while I was trying to get over my writers block, and I hope you all don't kill me for it. There should be about six chapters to this one, though there might be more. This a/n is in the second chapter only for the reason that the first chapter was posted at the end of the prequel and some people might have been inclined to skip it. Enjoy! (Btw, I didn't know about twilight when I named her… so Bella is not inspired by Stephanie Meyer's books.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter

**Disclaimer: **Same as the last chapter.

**Chapter Three: Preparations**

It had been two weeks, since Pansy had been over that first time. Harry had split that time; working at the ministry during weekdays, and when he had time off, he spent it with Draco preparing the manor for Bella.

Today was Saturday, and they had spent the day making sure there were no dark objects that could harm her. Draco had given most of them away that first year they lived together, but he still had a few that Harry agreed were handy in an emergency. They locked those objects up with age lines, and they prepared a room for her to live in.

The room they chose for her had a south-facing window that looked out over one of the gardens and a stream. It was a nice size, and it wasn't far from Harry and Draco's room. They had turned it into something similar to the Room Of Requirement, though it had limits on it to prevent locking Harry, Draco, or Pansy out. She could easily lock out others though as a safety feature.

Bella would be coming tomorrow, Pansy was going to take her shopping first, and get her a charm bracelet so she wouldn't forget her. Harry and Draco thought it was a good idea, though they hadn't mentioned to Pansy that they were going to make demands of her as well. She really had no idea what they were going to ask of her, she thought she wouldn't get to see her daughter ever again. But she was very wrong.

Harry was sitting in a large wingback chair by the fire in the great room, staring into the flames smiling. Draco walked up to the back of his chair and placed his hands gently on Harry's shoulders. Harry jumped slightly, and looked up with a sheepish grin. Draco laughed and kissed him on the mark they shared. It was nearly eight o'clock, and it was the last night they would be alone together. Draco smiled at Harry seductively, and kissed him passionately from where he already stood.

Harry seemed to take the hint, and grabbed his neck, pulling him down further until he had to fight for his balance. He pulled back laughing, "Harry, I don't think it would be very good if I broke my skull open before I met my daughter…" Harry laughed too, and stood up, coming around the side of the chair and pressing himself to Draco. "Your right… we should go somewhere you cant get hurt…" Harry smirked, and he apparated them to their bedroom.

Harry started to kiss Draco again, pressing him down on their bed. The large four-poster was a very handy tool in his mind. Harry grabbed Draco's wrists and pinned them above his head. Draco smiled into the kiss. Harry pulled away slightly and started to kiss his lovers neck and jaw, planting light and airy kisses until he got to his ear. He nibbled on his earlobe, and Draco moaned. Harry used the distraction to tie his lover's wrists to the bed. Draco hadn't even noticed until he felt Harry move down and he couldn't move his arms. This was new; he hadn't been tied up before, at lease not for fun. Draco knew he couldn't stop Harry and he gave in to every sensation.

Harry moved slowly. He unbuttoned the first button on Draco's shirt, and bit his newly exposed skin. Draco responded with a gasp. He continued this until his shirt had only one button left unbuttoned. Harry looked up at him and smiled. He knew Draco was enjoying this; he took the button in his mouth, and pulled it off of the shirt. With a small snap, it came loose and Harry spit it across the room. Draco purred, Harry was having fun teasing him, and he wasn't done yet.

He pulled the shirt open, and ran his hands up, across Draco's stomach and chest, and down his sides. He began to kiss and nip Draco's exposed flesh, working his way up to his chest. He licked one nipple, and Draco gasped again. He began to nibble and suck, and he teased Draco's other nipple with his hand, causing a deep moan.

Draco was quivering; he was enjoying this so much. He pushed his hips upward, against the man who straddled him. Harry laughed a low, seductive chuckle. Draco watched as Harry sat straight up, and began to unbutton his own shirt painfully slow.

Harry bit his lip; an action that made Draco's aching cock scream even more for attention, and Draco pulled at his restraints some more. Harry slowly pulled off his shirt, and unbuttoned his jeans. He unzipped them in a very slow, nearly annoyingly seductive manner, only to reveal green satin boxers underneath. Draco groaned; this would be the death of him. He couldn't touch the one person he wanted with his whole self, he could look all he wanted, but he couldn't touch. At least he couldn't touch until Harry let him.

Harry leaned forward, and slipped his jeans off of his hips, and lifted his knees out one at a time. Revealing his beautiful legs. He kicked the garment off, and moved down to Draco's waist. He undid Draco's pants just as slowly. It must have taken a lot of self-control on Harry's part, not to just rip them off. He pulled them down slowly, smiling at what he found… Draco was wearing black satin under the garment he was removing, he knew Harry loved black satin on him, it had been what he was wearing when the had their first time together.

Harry finished removing the garment, and straddled him again. He leaned down, and kissed Draco passionately, Very passionately. And proceeded to keep him distracted while he untied Draco's wrists again… He thought that he had teased him enough, and he was dieing to have Draco touch him as well. He was still kissing Draco, when he felt Draco's hands brush tantalizingly down his sides (causing him to gasp), resting on his hips. Draco pulled Harry down tighter against him, and flipped Harry onto his back.

He moved down Harry's chest this time, kissing and nipping as he went. He moved slowly, his hands still resting on Harry's waist. He then slowly pulled Harry's boxers off of his hips, revealing his prize. He took Harry into his mouth, and slowly circled his tongue around Harry's tip. Harry moaned loudly, causing Draco to smirk around him, and pull away. He pulled Harry's boxers off the rest of the way, and Harry started to pull at his as well.

When they were both free of their shorts, Draco moved into position. Harry was so relaxed and filled with passion that he didn't need to be prepared. Draco cast a lubricating spell on himself and pushed into him. Harry gasped in surprise and pleasure. He hadn't been expecting Draco quite so soon… but then Draco hit his prostate, and he moaned so loud it was almost a scream. Draco moaned as well when Harry tightened around him, and he pulled out almost all the way, before pushing in again slowly.

They were making love; it wasn't just about getting off as quick as they could like their usual sex, it was more. And they were both enjoying the sensations that seemed so much stronger. They proceeded like that for almost an hour… and when they had climaxed Draco's arms gave out and he was lying on his lover, closer than ever. They fell asleep like that… still connected, and too tired to move.

Dpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpmdpm

_And now, we wait…_

Draco's POV:

_How much longer do we have to wait! It can't possibly take that long to buy a bracelet! Maybe I should call her… no, she still thinks she's going to have to give Bella up…. So if I called her then she would probably start crying. No. I definitely wont call her. _(_Sigh) this will drive me nuts!_ ("Relax Draco, she'll be here soon. I'm anxious too.") _Harry interrupted my thoughts, and I couldn't be more grateful, though I don't think I could relax. I don't think its possible._ ("Thanks Harry, but I don't think I can relax.") I reply. But I wasn't expecting what he did next. Harry leaned in and kissed me. _It worked! I am relaxed! And very turned on… oh shit! We can't be doing this now!_ And I pulled away.

Harry's POV:

_What? What did I do now? I thought looking confused. _("Harry, I'm sorry… we really can't do this now…you tempt me too much.") _Oh… I didn't even think of that! Shit… well I guess distracting him worked then_…("Sorry… but I did make you calm down!")_ I added with a laugh, and he started laughing too… _

_**Then pansy showed up… and all the tension returned.**_

**A/N:**** This is the chapter I had writers block on… In the middle of the sex scene!! When I started writing again, it was after I had read the twilight saga, so I had trouble writing from the same perspective as before. Though I'm trying! I hope this story is up to your expectations! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as before… I own the plot but not the characters or world

**Disclaimer:** Same as before… I own the plot but not the characters or world. (With the exception of Bella… She is mine.)

**Chapter Four: New Arrival With a Twist**

Pansy stepped from the fireplace, carrying a small blonde girl in her arms. She looked as though she had been crying, and there were tearstains on the girl's cheeks as well, though she was smiling and deeply asleep.

Bella's small suitcase floated out of the fireplace behind them, and her eyes fluttered open. Her smile widened when she saw Draco.

"Daddy!" she squeaked, "Daddy! Its so nice to finally meet you!"

Draco and Harry were both obviously surprised. They hadn't been expecting her to be so eloquent. They had been expecting a toddler, but the girl they met now was much smarter, and could have easily been eight or nine if you didn't take into account her small body.

Draco smiled and scooped her up into a hug.

"Bella, its so nice to meet you as well! I'm sorry we didn't meet sooner!"

" It's okay daddy. I met you before, when you were dreaming."

Draco looked impressed. As did Harry and Pansy. Did they just find a crystal child?

"So it was you I dreamed of before I even knew?" Draco asked his daughter, glowing with pride.

"Yes daddy, fifteen days after I was made. When I was still inside mommy." Pansy gasped and Draco's jaw dropped. Was that really when it happened?

"Bella Donna Malfoy! Why have you not told me this before?" Pansy asked clearly surprised and wounded.

"But I did mommy. The same night I told daddy. It's the reason you knew you would have me." Bella responded confused.

Pansy's eyes widened, "Bella sweetie, you are very special. Even more special than I thought you were before. If this is the truth, then you are a crystal child…" Pansy smiled, and tears of joy threatened to spill out.

"Yes mommy… but you already knew that too."

Harry was smiling, seeing his new family together for the first time.

"Hello Bella, I've seen you as well. Can you explain that?"

"Yes Harry. I visited you the night before your wedding with daddy. That's when mommy told me about you. I'd seen you in my head before. I saw you save our world, and saw daddy save you. But I didn't know you would be my step daddy." Bella smiled, and her eyes twinkled with admiration.

"But… I saw you playing with someone I know… who was it and where?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know who it was! It was Teddy! And we will be playing in the study soon enough." Bella replied not believing he didn't know his own godson.

Harry smiled and hugged her. "Welcome to your new home Bella. You can always tell us anything. And you can call me daddy too if you want." Harry looked into her eyes, and saw his joy reflected back. She smiled too, "okay, daddy too."

They all laughed together, and then Bella whispered to Harry, just loud enough for him to hear, "You should tell mommy soon… she's going to start crying again."

Harry smiled at her, letting her know he thought it was a good idea too, and stood up again.

"Pansy, there is something we have to talk to you about…" Harry started, and Draco stepped to his side holding Bella in his arms. Pansy looked scared and anxious, and Bella spoke before she could,

"It's okay mommy. You'll like this idea." Then pansy looked confused,

"Okay, lets talk then." she replied, and Draco led her over to the sofa and sat Bella down next to her. He and Harry sat opposite them.

"Bella's right you know… you will like this idea." Draco told her. She just looked worried and nervous, but nodded anyway.

"We have some… restrictions." Draco started, and Bella smiled, knowing perfectly well what they were going to say.

"Oh, yes I understand… how far will I have to go?" pansy asked, looking incredibly depressed.

"Nowhere." Harry replied, smiling.

"What do you mean?" pansy asked, looking confused again.

"Well, you see, our restrictions are not what you think. We have a lot of rules. And you must follow them, Okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I will try my best. What are your rules?" Pansy replied still looking confused but the depressed look returning.

Harry smiled widely, and began. "Firstly, you must be present for every holiday and birthday in Bella's life…" pansy was smiling again,

"Second, we want you to be her sitter when we need to be elsewhere." Draco added. Pansy was going to cry, she was so happy she didn't have to say goodbye. But there was more.

"And more, you have to be there for her when she needs you. You have to love her unconditionally, and help her with the things we cant help her with. And then we have the optional choices…" Pansy was crying now, absolutely touched.

"What are the optional ones then?" she asked when she could speak again.

"Well, we do have a mansion… with a lot of extra rooms." Harry started, looking to see pansy's reaction at the next part.

"We would like you to live here with us. Of course you can bring Blaise too if you want… and you can choose which room you would like…" Harry trailed off when he saw pansy smile. She jumped up, and wrapped him in a hug.

"Yes, I'd love to live here with you all!" she choked out, Hermione style.

Draco smiled at her and then at Bella, who was giggling quietly.

"That brings us the other optional one…" Draco continued.

"We want you to be in our family. We want you to come on family vacations, and have all the perks of being in our family. We don't want you to have to loose anything, to have a life." He stopped. Pansy was looking down at the floor, possibly in shock.

"You care for me that much?" she asked looking at them both, with tears in her eyes. "You consider me a part of your family to that extent?" she smiled hopefully.

"Yes pansy. And if polygamy was viewed more kindly, we'd probably ask you to marry us." Harry laughed, and she blushed.

"Ha! It's viewed very kindly now. Where have you two been? In the muggle world?" she laughed, and smiled, looking away again.

"Ever since that group marriage last year, no one has even insulted the notion." She added looking strangely sad and confused.

(("She loves you guys… she wants what you said to be true.")) Bella spoke in Harry and Draco's minds at the same time. And they looked at each other, then her.

("Bella?") Harry tried… and she smiled. (("Who else?"))

("How do you know I wasn't serious?") Harry asked her, confused as to how she could talk to him but not hear his thoughts.

(("I don't… I was just letting you know what she's feeling.")) Bella responded.

("Thank you Bella…") Harry had projected the conversation to Draco, so it was him who thanked her.

Pansy was still staring at the floor, so Draco continued the conversation with Harry.

("Harry… were you serious?") Draco asked with a little worry in his voice.

("Serious as a heart attack… Though I didn't think you would like the idea, so I made it a joke…") Harry replied.

("I love the idea actually… should we… you know ask her?") Draco responded.

("Yes! Of course we should! We both love her, so why not?") Harry questioned.

("Together then…") Draco smiled, and as one they both went down on one knee.

"Pansy Parkinson, mother of my child, my first love," Draco began, and Harry added; " Most passionate and self sacrificing slytherin I know, most loving mother of your child," then together they finished, "Will you do us the honour of becoming our wife?" Together they took her hands in theirs, and looked at her gleeful and shocked expression, awaiting an answer.

"Yes!" she choked out, and Bella giggled and smiled.

Harry and Draco put their left hands together palms facing each other, and a ring appeared between them. It was a small delicate platinum ring, with two snakes wrapped around a red ruby, accented with green eyes. It had taken shape from both of their desires, and it was perfect. Then together, they slid the ring onto pansy's finger.

She leaned down and kissed Draco first then Harry.

"Yay! I get to be a flower girl!" Bella jumped up and they all hugged.

**A/N:** I know! Most of you were rooting for Pansy's exile! But I believe in consensual polygamy, so I write about it! Woot! This is the twist I spoke of to some of you! Good reviewers in general get replies.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: same as last chapter

**Disclaimer:** same as last chapter.

**Chapter Five: Announcements and Surprises**

The first thing Harry did, was call Hermione and Ron. They would need their help with the planning, and it might take some convincing to get Ron's blessing for Harry to be marrying **_another_** slytherin. While he spoke with Hermione, Pansy called Blaise. It turned out that Blaise was only there as a friend anyway, they had never had a relationship after all.

Meanwhile, Draco took Bella into the gardens to look at the roses. Even though it was early December, they were still just as beautiful and fragrant as if it were mid August. The grounds were beautiful. They were covered in snow, with roses and all manner of flowers jumping up from under the white blanket.

They sat on the edge of the fountain, and listened to the water. Draco and Bella began to catch up. Bella told him of all the things he missed while she was growing up with pansy, and Draco told her what he had felt when he found out about her. Though he didn't have to say it. All he had to do was think about it and she could feel his emotions.

It was weird really, to have no privacy in that area. He'd always been able to pretend his emotions were much less severe than they really were, and he'd always gotten away with it. Until now that is. He was glad she couldn't read thoughts unless they were projected though. It made it a lot easier to think about things like sex when he knew his daughter couldn't read his mind. After all, he was a young man…what did you expect? Not that he was thinking about that now, but still, he decided he would have to put a shield charm on himself later.

Then they heard a scream from the kitchens. Draco was instantly afraid. He didn't want anything to happen to his new family. But just as he started to run to the manor again with Bella in his arms, Harry nervously but amusedly spoke in his mind sensing his panic.

("It's Ron… He's attacking Pansy…Take Bella to her room and come help me!")

As soon as he said it Draco was in Bella's room, setting her down on her bed. He could hear Ron shouting.

("It's ok sweetie, I have to go and sort something out. Stay here till I call you okay?")

(("Kay")) she smiled nervously.

Next second Draco was in the kitchen next to Harry, pulling Ron's hands off of Pansy. Ron, realizing he had been defeated, let go of her and allowed them to drag him to the study. Pansy followed, and they sat down to discuss. Draco called Bella then,

("Bella sweetie, come down to the study, its safe.")

Hermione came through the fireplace the next moment, looking quite frazzled. "Ronald! What did you think you were doing! I could hear you shouting from home!" She was holding Teddy in her arms.

Harry smiled and let out a laugh. That caused everyone in the room to look at him worriedly. Maybe they thought he had lost his mind… but he kept laughing. Ron was first to comment;

"What in the name of Merlin is so funny mate?" Harry's snickers then stopped for a moment.

"Sorry Ron, its just so amazing." And he giggled again before continuing;

"Bella was right… she showed me a dream before our wedding…Teddy was playing with her in this room. And then today she said 'and we will be playing in the study soon enough' and Teddy's here now!" and Pansy and Draco joined in the laughter.

Hermione and Ron had no idea of Bella's abilities, so Hermione sat down with Ron and waited for them to stop laughing and explain. When they stopped laughing, Hermione spoke;

"Could someone explain please?"

"Sorry Hermione, Ron, we forgot we hadn't told you." Draco started,

"Bella has special abilities… partly because she is vampire, but mostly because she is a crystal child." Harry continued, and Pansy added;

"We found out most of that today, she gave Draco and I dreams of our futures with her, before she was even born. And today we found out that she gave Harry a dream the night before the wedding."

"Ok, I guess that makes a lot more sense then, I thought maybe you'd all lost your minds!" Hermione laughed. Pansy glared at her and then laughed with her. _Perhaps we could be friends… even if she is a Gryffindor, and a mudblood,_ Pansy thought. Then Bella came into the room. Harry stood up and took her hand,

(("Introductions?")) She asked. Harry smiled and answered

("Yes sweet, these are my friends, also they are my donors, your father and I will teach you one day soon what that means.")

(("I already know, and Teddy will be my donor. I've seen it.")) She responded. Harry looked into her eyes slightly concerned with what she had seen. Harry didn't want anything 'sexual' to happen between the two, but she could see the future, and there was no way he could argue with that. But maybe he was getting ahead of himself… she probably hadn't seen that kind of thing…

("Can you show me what you saw?") Harry asked her. Then he saw flashes through his head, they appeared to be about ten, they were kissing intensely. Harry didn't want to see anymore, it was an invasion of privacy.

("That's enough Bella, thank you. Promise me you won't show any of that to Teddy okay? He's not special like you.")

(("Kay")) she promised and smiled.

So he would have to make rules. Rules like no kissing or touching until she is at least fifteen… and he would have to talk to Draco and Pansy later too. He stood up again, and turned to face the room of quizzical looks. Even Draco was looking at him strangely.

("What was that?") Draco asked.

("I'll tell you later okay? Promise.") Harry responded. Turning to address the room again.

"Hermione, Ron, this is Bella. Bella, this is Aunty Hermione, and Uncle Ron." He began. Then Teddy opened his eyes, he had been bored by the adults' earlier conversation and decided to nap. But he heard her name and opened his eyes.

"Bella!" Teddy exclaimed, and ran over to her like he had found his long lost friend.

"Teddy!" Bella replied and met him in a hug, also like she had known him forever. Though **_she_ **truly may have, and Harry knew why.

("Behave… No feeding.") He told her, then;

"Why don't you two go play over there, while the adults talk okay?" Harry told them pointing over to the area by the window seat. Teddy smiled, more like a toddler than Bella, even though he was older by nearly a year. And they skipped over hand in hand.

Harry turned back to the rest of the adults, and attempted to explain.

"Draco, Pansy, I'll need to speak with you for a moment. Ron, I really hope you can accept me marrying another Slytherin, because there are going to be some slightly more disturbing events in the future. Please excuse us for a moment." Draco and Pansy looked slightly worried. They knew Bella could speak to Harry, and they knew that was what he had to talk to them about, but when he added that bit to Ron, it made the worry burn.

Pansy was freaking out, she saw the look he had when he was 'talking' to Bella… _oh my god, oh my god, what does he mean by that? I wish you could hear my thoughts right now Harry Potter! _Pansy was screaming in her head as she stood up to go with them into the hall._ ("What the hell Harry!") _ As soon as she had thought it, Harry tripped and fell, turning around looking shocked.

"Pansy?" He asked eyes wide. Had he heard her? Or was he hallucinating? Her eyes were wide too now.

"You heard me?" she asked.

"Yes." Harry replied, voice weak. ("Can you hear me?")

("Yes.") She replied, and turned to look at Draco, eyes wider than should be humanly possible. He looked extremely confused, as did the others.

("Can he hear me?") Pansy asked Harry.

("I'm not sure… ask him? If he hears you we'll know.") Harry tried. Pansy let out a long breath, and turned back to Draco.

("Can you hear me Draco?") She asked tentatively, and his jaw dropped.

("How?") He asked exasperated.

("How can I hear you? This doesn't seem logical.") And he fell back into his chair.

Harry and pansy sat down again as well. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron and explained.

"I'm sorry, we've just discovered Pansy can communicate with us in our minds as well. It's a bit of a shock. We'll be staying here to have our conversation, though you two can talk about what you want until we are finished. Okay?" Hermione was still looking confused, but she nodded, and took up a new conversation with Ron.

("Harry, what did Bella tell you that has you upset?") Draco asked while Pansy sent him a mental picture depicting her own confusion.

("She told me she had seen her Donor. I asked her to show me what she had seen, hoping with all my heart that this innocent girl hadn't seen anything sexual…") Harry trailed off and the other two's eyes bulged with worry.

("Harry… she didn't did she?") Pansy quickly asked, putting her best emotionless expression back on her outer body.

("She did. She showed me what she saw, and I saw her and Teddy about age ten, kissing passionately. I told her that I didn't need to see anymore. It would have been an invasion of privacy, not to mention uncomfortable and unpleasant.") Harry answered. He could hear Pansy's teeth grinding together, but she looked like nothing had happened.

("Are you telling me that my little girl can see adult things?") Pansy asked him angrily. At the same time, an outraged Draco demanded;

("**_Teddy_?**")

("Yes; Teddy, and yes I am telling you that your, soon to be our little girl can see the adult situations of her future. We need to discuss with her what it means, and we need to have the discussion about the birds and the bees much earlier with her. We need to explain to her that other children do not see those things and that they will not even know about them until they are nearly eight years old, perhaps older. We need to explain to her that sex is not what donors are for.") Harry answered them both, and they all fell into a mental silence.

("Okay, I am the mother, I'll explain. But what will we tell Hermione and Ron?") Pansy asked, finally breaking the silence.

("We won't tell them anything. They will find out when the time comes. We have a few years at least before it does. Though I do hope it will be longer than that.") Harry replied with a tone of sadness in his mental voice. He didn't like keeping secrets from his best friends, but this was one that would have to remain that way, a secret.

("Harry, I know Ron will not accept it kindly, but they have just as much of a right to know as we do. Especially considering they are the legal guardians of Teddy.") Draco argued.

("Yes and since I am his godfather I have the right to deny them that information.") Harry responded in kind. Then Pansy interrupted their argument.

("He's your godson?") She asked quizzically.

("Sorry Pansy, yes he is. They denied me custody of him because they say I'm an unfit parent because I am a vampire. Truly I believe that I've been denied custody because the minister hates gay people and not so much because I am a vampire. Needless to say, Hermione and Ron were the next best choice.")

("That's horrid! He should pay! No one should be allowed to make such preposterous rulings! He's your godson! His parents trusted you!") Pansy raged.

("Relax Pans. He's safe where he is. I trust Hermione and Ron with my life. They've saved me too many times to count. They make good parents…") Harry trailed off, saddened that he could not have custody of his own godson.

("Lets just have a nice evening okay? I think Ron is getting suspicious.") Harry added, and they turned back to Hermione and Ron.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up… I changed my mind about the ending again. I rewrote this entire chapter, and I still have about two to three more chapters to write. You read right… there _**will**_ be more than six chapters! Yay and hooray! I just couldn't fit everything I need into two chapters. There will _**definitely**_ be two more though. I've been busy with school and life in general, so it's taking me longer to write than I would have hoped. Thank you for sticking with me this long!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: same as before

**Disclaimer:** same as before.

**Chapter Six: Bound And Free**

It was almost time for the wedding. They had decided on the gardens again, and this time it was to be during Imbolc. The date was set, the guest list final, even the decorations had been decided on. Only one thing remained to attend to…

Pansy had spoken with Bella the day after it was discovered she could see 'those' futures. At this moment, Harry and Draco were making a potion that would inhibit those 'visions' until she was fourteen. They considered making the cut off later, but had decided that it would interfere with her free will. They had also put other limitations.

There was a fire spell involved. They had to write their list of limits and burn it with sage, adding the ashes to the finished potion. They began to write their list, starting with what would be required.

_Bella Donna Potter-Malfoy will no longer be able to see futures of herself or others involving sexual relations until the age of fourteen. With the following exceptions: times when she may be able to prevent a rape, and in times when she may need to protect herself from harm. On her fourteenth birthday, this spell will become void and she will have no restrictions._

When they had completed the requirements of the spell, they gave the potion to Bella.

"Bella my sweet, we need you to drink this…" Draco told her, kneeling down at her level with his hand on her shoulder.

"I know daddy… I just don't want to give up my gift. I have it for a reason. I know it. You'll see!" she responded, nearly crying.

"Sweet one… It's to protect you, and it won't last forever. You'll get it back, I promise." Pansy tried.

"No Mommy! I know why you want that, but its insane!" She fought back.

("It's OK Bella, it might not even work. I know why you don't want to take the potion, and I agree, but I can't let you be harmed either. Just, if it doesn't work don't let them know you can still see it okay?") Harry told her, concern seeping through. He knew well that she had the gift for a reason, and he had a feeling the potion was not going to work.

"Please Bella? We are just worried about you sweet." Harry said aloud, to hide the fact that he was talking to her mentally as well.

("Can I tell you?") She asked while looking like she was thinking about it.

("You may not want to… but I suppose you can.")

"Okay…" she spoke allowed, answering both questions.

Harry handed her the potion and she threw it back triumphantly. She knew what was supposed to happen next, so when it didn't, she faked it. Falling limp on to the bed as though she had fainted.

("Count to ten and then sit up, looking confused.") Harry coached. He knew it hadn't worked.

Draco looked at his watch, and Pansy fidgeted. Ten seconds later, she sat up straight and asked

"Wh-What happened?" with a confused look on her face. She certainly acted well. It was seven thirty in the morning, part of the plan.

"We came to wake you darling, today is the wedding, we need to get dressed." Pansy smiled.

"Oh! Yay! How long till its time?" Bella asked excitedly. Jumping out of her bed with an enthusiasm only a three year old could have.

**_A/N:_**_ I couldn't resist the irony of the chapter title… sorry 'bout that. Thanks again for the reviews I've received… I'm so sorry I haven't completed this story yet. It shames me to leave it unfinished. It WILL be finished. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter! It said what it needed to, and I thought it best not to mess with it. Keep reviewing! And don't worry I have a plan. I haven't been getting much time to write fics lately and now its midterms to boot! I'll try my hardest to finish the next chapter, and who knows? Maybe I'll decide to write a different ending than my plan! Or maybe I won't end it at all… Though that would take an extremely intense amount of patience, and a really good cliff-hanger…_

FYI:Imbolc is a pagan holiday that takes place on or around Feb. 2nd. Sage is believed to be a cleansing herb.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Same as before.

**Chapter Seven: Special Day**

After Pansy had gotten Bella dressed, she went downstairs to meet Hermione in the study. They had set up the study as a bridal preparation room so it was covered in gold, silver and green organza ribbons. The gold had been Ron's idea, and there was no way he was going to let anyone forget it.

"_Of course they have to be green and silver… there _are_ two Slytherins in this wedding!" Hermione had told Ron when he complained about the decor._

"_Fine, Fine, Can there at least be gold to represent the Gryffindor too?" Ron had asked her, with his first good idea in almost… well his first good idea._

"_That's perfect! I'd been trying to figure out how to incorporate Gryffindor colours into the wedding and no matter what I did I just couldn't figure it out! How could I have missed that, it's perfect!" She then jumped up and kissed Ron before whipping out her wand and casting various spells to change the colours._

So Pansy entered the room with Bella in tow, walked up to Hermione and hugged her. It would have been strange had they not become good friends, but as it was, they were nearly inseparable.

"Thank you so much Hermione, I couldn't have asked for a more accepting friend." Pansy whispered while hugging her.

"Your welcome, I couldn't ask for a better role. Now, lets get you dressed!" Hermione said excitedly after Pansy released her.

PDHPDHPDHPDHPDHPDHPDHPDHPDHPDHPDHPDHPDHPDHPDHPDH

Harry and Draco waited at the end of the isle for her, and their breath caught when they saw her. Pansy was beautiful… her long blonde hair was done up in a jewelled clip, and she wore an emerald green satin dress, cut in a low-v. The satin was gathered slightly at one hip, and showed a beautiful silver petticoat at the hem. Pansy was wearing silver, strap-style coffin heels, with her toenails painted blue. She wore beautiful silver and emerald earrings, and held a bouquet of deep red roses and baby's breath.

PPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPM

Pansy had it all, her something old was the earrings that had belonged to her great grandmother, her something new was her dress, her something borrowed was the hair clip she wore, borrowed from Hermione, and her something blue was her toenails. Perfect.

Pansy picked up her bouquet, and sent Bella through the doors. Moments later, the music began and it was her turn. She took a deep breath, and stepped through. Everyone was there, even Dumbledore and Snape -which was confusing since Dumbledore was dead, and not a ghost. Pansy saw them then, waiting for her.

Draco and Harry were both wearing black dress robes, Harry's had gold satin trim and Draco's had Silver. They looked perfect, and she couldn't wait to be married to them. She noticed they were staring at her, and she blushed when she got to the front. Pansy stood between them, facing the High Priestess. She held up her hands.

"We are gathered here on this February evening to celebrate not only the gaining light, but the union of three people we all love."

Pansy took Harry's hand first, and the High Priestess continued.

"Do you Harry James Potter-Malfoy, son of Lilly and James Potter, promise to love and cherish Miss Pansy Parkinson until the end of time, through all the joys and sorrows you may face?"

"I do." Harry looked deep into her eyes as he spoke; her eyes were glistening with tears of joy. ("I truly do.") She smiled up at him and then took Draco's hand as well.

The High Priestess continued, turning to Draco.

"Do you Draco Potter-Malfoy son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, promise to love and cherish Miss Pansy Parkinson until the end of time, through all the joys and sorrows you may face?"

"I do." Draco smiled with Pansy ("I'll love you forever.")

Then it was Pansy's turn. She turned to face the High Priestess, still holding on to both of her men's hands.

"Do you Pansy Parkinson, promise to love and cherish both of these men until the end of time, through all of the joys and sorrows you may face?"

She took a deep breath, pausing for a moment. She felt both of them grow anxious. She smiled. "I do."

"Well then, I now pronounce you husbands and wife. You may kiss your husbands." The high priestess finished with a laughing smile, never having said the last line with plurals.

Pansy Potter-Malfoy kissed Harry first, a delicate but emotionally filled deep kiss. ("I love you with all of my heart.") She spoke to them both. She turned to Draco and he kissed her with a deep, emotion rich, but lustful kiss. ("Until the end of time.") The feeling was mutual. She could see their differences just in those kisses. She had the best of both worlds, she revolved around them and they revolved around her.

**A/N:** The end… but I'm going to write a wedding night oneshot. It should be able to stand on its own. I mean, compared to my first fic this is sad… truly… there's hardly any nc17 content in here. I hope you enjoyed the ending, and I'm sorry it took so long to get it posted. Unfortunately I had lost my flash drive that had this chapter on it. I only found it recently. I hope you enjoyed my stories.


End file.
